tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lava
Unlocked after exploring ShelfCategory:Locations |Food Cost = |Special Parts =Flint, Clay |parts food cost = |parts time =30 min |inhabitants = |image = Lava.png |survivors =|Locations = Lava Cave}} Crossing The Lava If chose Iron Boat at Shelf * This is the real deal now, you finally get the opportunity to test out your iron-clad boat on the river of lava. Will you be able to cross it safely or will you be roasted alive? knows * But first you must study your path. It is apparent that some parts are much cooler than others. Cooler parts are much safer for travel, and the temperature difference can be easily discerned by the lava color. Plotting the right path might be useful. it * You take out a piece of cloth and draw a map of the lava field. The preparations are complete. You can now start crossing the lava field. If chose Balloon at Shelf * This is the real deal now, you finally get the opportunity to test out your balloon on the river of lava. Will you be able to cross it safely or will you be roasted alive? knows * But first you must study your flight-path, since the balloon will travel with the wind. Vapors and clouds tell you much about the air currents above the lava field. Plotting the right path might be useful. it * You take a piece of cloth and draw a scheme of the air currents. The preparations are complete. You can now start crossing the lava field. Lava Fishing * The lava soup looks barren, you wonder if anything useful could be found inside. Do you try to fish for anything useful? Sure * You will need to upgrade your fishing rod for such a hostile environment. This can be done in several ways. * hook 500 * line 900 * lava 1500 * Skip * The upgrade works, it is now possible to fish in lava, as strange a concept as that may be. Fish * Soon something heavy pulls on the line, you start reeling it in. Pull You pull out a hot glowing ball of lava. You get Hot Lava. Nice catch. Right? What do you do with it? * <--Forage * Wait (This is the better option) Forage * If you choose to forage, you get Hot Lava. Wait * You wait a bit. The ball of lava glows red hot. Wait The ball has cooled down a bit, but, it is still quite hot. Wait * The lava ball cools down and develops a hard crust. It is now nothing more than a ball of rock. Forage * You can now forage the cooled down ball of lava. You get Cool Lava. ''' '''Lava Cave * The atrocious lava field has been crossed, finally. Now you witness firsthand where the lava originates, in a lava cave. It has been hollowed out by the flow of molten rock. The entrance is not fully flooded by lava, there is a path that leads inside. You enter the lava cave, wondering what awaits inside. Enter * You find Lava Cave. Foraged items Special parts